Angels With Silver Wings
by Soul of The Wind
Summary: While exploring a potential colony world, Spock, McCoy, Chekov, and Sulu are taken prisoner by hostile aliens. The Enterprise can't find them, and Sulu makes a dangerous deal to protect his friends. Torture, Abuse, Profanity. Eventual Sulu/Chekov.
1. Part i

**Disclaimer:: **I do not own Star Trek.

**Warning**;; Abuse, profanity, torture, graphic images.

They were surrounded.

The humanoid creatures, for Sulu thought there was no other word for them, looked as if some one had decided mating Vulcans, Andorians, and lizards together was a grand idea. They were tall, the shortest of them six foot, bulky, and blue with slightly pointed ears, razor sharp teeth, and pointed tongues. If the away team was not outnumbered 6-to-1, Sulu would have laughed at their bad early Sci-fi appearance.

But they were outnumbered and Range was dead, not that him being alive would have been much use.

Chekov shuffled closer, pressing his back against Sulu's and the pilot could feel him trembling. Hoping that Spock, who was standing to his left, would block the movement from the creatures' view, he slowly moved his hand behind his back and caught Chekov's wrist. The Russian jumped slightly, but the creatures took no notice, going on discussing amongst themselves what would become of the landing party. He ran his thumb in a small circle trying to calm the teenager down, but knowing he would not succeed because he himself was unsure of what was to come.

Sulu knew he should not blame himself for what was occurring, but he did. The planet Mak'kai was reported as uninhabited and the Enterprise had been sent to see if the Federation would be able to colonize it. Sulu had ran the scan of the planet himself, detecting no 'intelligent life' and Kirk gave the okay, assigning Spock, McCoy, Chekov, himself, and Range, a security officer, to beam down 'and check it out'.

They had and it had gone splendidly until Spock stopped studying the soil and stood up, looking around like a dog who had picked up a scent. Then they were surrounded, primitive, but effective, phasers pointed at them. Range had been quick to react, pulling out his weapon, and was shot down before he had the chance to aim. The creatures herded them into a group, growling in a language none of them understood. It was made universally clear that they were not allowed to talk when McCoy was backhanded for demanding to know what the hell was going on.

Sulu wondered if his scans had not picked up the creatures because they were as stupid as they looked. They were making wild gestures with the phasers, talking over one another, and two had even broken into a fight. Chekov had every right to be terrified if these things were going to take them prisoner.

The creatures came to a conclusion when one of them shot the other creature who had been arguing with him. It was crude, but convincing, and the it came forward, its phaser level with Spock's head.

"I am Jazep" It croaked out, its voice scratchy and high. Sulu could not hide his shock that the thing spoke Federation Standard. "You are our prisoners. Follow and do not talk or we will kill you."

It motioned its weapon towards the mountains in the east and the group began to move slowly towards them. Sulu had released Chekov and was now pointedly looking at the back of Spock's head because he knew the Ensign's expressive grey eyes were wide with fear and if Sulu looked into them he would crack. He had silently taken an oath of protecting the navigator and was doing a crap job of it.

He thought back to the moments before had made the promise as he walked.

–

Pavel just finished explaining to him exactly why he was a horrible person for not being able to save Spock's mother when he sat up and crossed his ankles, looking more vulnerable than ever. They had been on the Russian's bed for nearly two hours, Chekov telling Sulu why he had nightmares and detailing the ones that haunted him the most. Sulu listened patiently, his finger tracing out patterns on Pavel's leg, because that is what Sulu's mother had done when he was upset and it helped.

Pavel bit the corner of his lip, thinking what he was about to say over, before nodding to himself. "I wish to tell you something that I have not told anyone else." He said, not looking up. Hikaru had nodded, then realized that his friend hadn't seen it, and vocally confirmed.

The Russian looked up, determination that was usually reserved for a difficult equation in his eyes.

"When I was a child..Nyet, not a child, occurred just before I went to the Academy, I had tutors. One was Australian, he taught early Earth history and was very kind to me. He would allow me to drink scotch with him after lessons and we would discuss Starfleet. One day, a Thursday, I went to his hotel early, we worked in his room, Mother did not want me in the house all the time, because it was going to storm later and I did not wish to walk home in the rain." He paused, frowning as if trying to work out what to say next. Sulu waited quietly but gave Chekov's calf a soft squeeze, for confidence. "I had my own key, so I did not knock. I opened the door...I opened the door and he was standing in front of me, choking a half naked maid. I do not think he noticed me, but she did..she was pleading to him in Russian not to kill her and that she wouldn't tell." He shook his head lightly, curls bouncing. "I did not know what she meant then, but I think I did, somehow, because I ran at him and pushed him into the glass sofa table. I tried to help the maid up and he came at me with a piece of the table." He made a downward slash with his hand, pretending to stab the air. "He got my back. I remember he smelled so strong of scotch before I went unconscious." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I woke up to the medical technicians checking my vitals. Another maid had found us when he left because he did not close the door. They told me that he had slit Sonya's, that was the maid's name Sonya, throat. The police found him at a bar drinking more scotch, covered in her blood. He told them he did not kill me because he liked me."

Sulu said nothing and stopped moving his fingers. He didn't know if there was anything he could say.

"His name was Russel." Pavel said after a few minutes, turning his face up to Hikaru's, giving a small sad smile. "Do you want to see the scar?" He asked suddenly, leaning forward slightly.

"What?"

"Do you want to see the scar? I asked for it not to be removed." Sulu nodded, not because he wanted to see it but because it was clear Chekov wanted, needed, to show him. He wiggled out of his standard-issue pajama top and turned around. Sulu's breath hitched.

There, on the base of Pavel's back, outlined in milky white skin, was a puckered scar as long as Sulu's middle finger and nearly as thick. It was slightly angled and dangerously close to the spine. A fraction of an inch closer and Chekov might not have been sitting in front of him. Sulu's hand had a mind of its own and it reached out, fingers brushing across the scar. Chekov stiffened beneath him and Sulu felt a surge of hate toward the man that harmed his friend. Chekov slowly turned back around, Sulu's fingers remaining in the air, pushing slightly into the Russian until they were pressed against his abs. Hikaru retracted his hand and they stayed silent for a long while.

Pavel laid back down eventually not bothering to put back on his top. Sulu moved to get off the bed when Chekov's eyes did not open again, but "Please, stay a while." broke the silence and Sulu's heart. He moved back and propped himself against the wall, his legs awkwardly draping over Chekov's. As the younger's breathing evened out, Sulu swore to himself that as long as he lived, if it was within his power [and maybe even if it wasn't] he would protect Pavel.

–

When Jazep had said they were prisoners, he had not been joking. They were lead into a cave that quickly opened into a large long room. Carved into the walls were cells, which were filled with different species of beings. Sulu noted that none of the blue-lizard Vulcans were in cells. The group dispersed, leaving only the away team and two creatures marching towards the back of the cave. They were still at the disadvantage. For every cell there seemed to be a guard with a phaser.

It was unnaturally loud as they walked. Apparently the prisoners were allowed to talk to each other through the bars and Sulu imagined the acoustics of this place must be incredible because he felt like he could hear every one of them.

The path split into three and they took the middle route. A door came into view a few yards into it and Jazep knocked, with his head. Sulu bit his lip trying not to laugh as the though of 'Stupid as they look' drifted through his mind. The door opened and the away team entered with the encouragement of being possible targets of phaser fire.

At a carved stone desk the ugliest and largest of the creatures sat. It stood slowly and Sulu guessed it was seven and a half feet. It's scraggly black hair was tied into a high ponytail and it donned a sleek black jumpsuit that showed his superiority; all the other creatures had ill-fitting brown clothing.

"So," It wheezed, its voice just a raspy as Jazep's, "You are the newest trespassers on my planet?" He did not wait for an answer. "I do not like trespassers. They are nosy. I am intrigued, I have never seen a creature such as ugly as your group." He sneered and Sulu could almost feel the scowl radiating off of McCoy. "Break them into pairs and put them away. Far away from each other." It waved it's hand, claw, Sulu mentally corrected, in dismissal. The Doctor seemed to have other plans.

"Now hold on just one minute." McCoy stepped forward, hands on his hips. "You can't just go takin' people prisoners! We are Starfl-" He crumbled to the ground with a well placed blow to the back on his head. Spock gracefully caught him before he hit the ground and ran his hand over McCoy's hair, checking the damage.

The tall creature laughed. "You will see I can, and have, 'just take prisoners' because your technology does not work on this planet and no one will ever find you. You will die here. Now take them!" Rough hands grabbed his biceps and Sulu was lead from the office. As sick as it was, he was grateful to see Chekov being dragged after him, struggling and swearing up a storm in Russian. They were pushed in an open cell and the pilot caught a glance of Spock carrying McCoy over his shoulder while going to his own cage through the thick metal bars.

The guards left them, cackling in their own language. Sulu uselessly shot them a rude gesture and turned to inspect where he would have to spend the night, at least. For uninhabited planet, they certainly did have decent furnishings. Two cots lay on the floor, each having two pillows and a thick blanket. Across from the beds there was what Sulu assumed was a toilet and wash basin filled with water.

Chekov was sitting on the cot farthest from the exit, pale and wide eyed. Sulu shot him a lazy grin, forcing back his own fear. "Don't worry, Ensign, the Captain will get us out of here soon enough." A loud chuckle came from the cell to the left. Sulu scowled at it, even if it's inhabitant could not see it.

"Son, I'm betting Bozga, that's the boss, told ya 'No one will ever find ya', am I right?"

"Da...he did." Chekov replied slowly, still looking like a deer.

"He meant it too. The rocks make it so scanners don't work. Tricky bastards. Planets so big there ain't just enough people to search every where. You boys are stuck here."

Chekov frantically shook his head and Sulu worried it might fall off. "Nyet, Captain will find us. He will find us and bring us back home."

The man in the other cell laughed again. "And where is this home?"

"The Enterprise." Sulu and Chekov replied together, without hesitation. This caused another laugh.

"The Enterprise, eh? Sounds like one of those Federation Starships. I'm Ko, by the way."

"Sulu." The pilot replied, walking to the unclaimed cot, sitting and stretching his legs out.

"I am Pavel Andreievich Chekov." Replied Chekov rather proudly, for once leaving off the 'Ensign.' He seemed to be calming down and Sulu mentally thanked Ko.

"Nice to meet you boys." It was becoming easier to focus on his voice through the chatter of the of other captives. Sulu arranged his pillows so he could lean comfortably against the wall and smiled once again at Chekov. This time it was returned, though weakly.

"How long have you been here, Mister Ko?" The Russian asked, taking Sulu's cue and trying to make himself more comfortable on his bed.

"It's just Ko, no 'mister'. Oh..Let's see...a few years?"

"Years?!"

"Oh, yeah. My shuttle craft crashed landed and I was dragged on down here. Once ya learn the rules, it is kind of an easy life. A bit boring, though."

"What are the rules?" Sulu prompted.

"Don't piss'em off."

–

Not pissing them off was easier said than done. The Craw, as Ko informed them that was their species name, had a very small fuse on their temper and their favourite discipline was violence. By the end of the third day both Sulu and Chekov were sporting matching black eyes; Chekov for snapping at a guard who insisted to call him by his cell number and Sulu for attacking the guard that hurt Chekov. McCoy and Spock did not seem to have any better luck. McCoy's mouth had gotten him a broken nose and Spock had a dark green bruise on his chin that he refused to comment on. The Enterprise crew members were able to see each other during meals; the tunnel to the right lead to what had been converted into a cafeteria with hundreds of tables. By some sheer luck they were assigned the same eating shifts and either the guards had forgotten they had been captured together, Sulu would not put it past them, or simply didn't care.

They talked about their cell neighbors, the things they had heard, and most of all when Kirk was coming to bust them out. Spock never quoted the statics of Kirk not coming. In parting to go back to their respective cells, they had exchanged cell numbers, McCoy joking he would write. While he could not write, the prisoners had come up with ways of exchanging information that could later be useful.

On their way back to their cell on the fourth day a guard decided he wanted to taunt Chekov.

Chekov was already in a foul mood; McCoy had spent the entire shift commenting that when they got back home he would stuff the Russian full of food because he was rapidly losing weight, even after a few days.

"Look at you two ugly fuckers." The guard growled, pointing its claw at the helm team. Sulu had quickly grown used to the insults and mildly wondered where the Craw had learned the word 'fucker'. Chekov, who Sulu had learned did not have much of a better fuse than their captors, muttered something in Russian. The blue-lizard Vulcan, Sulu still referred to them, at least mentally, grabbed Chekov's shoulder and spun him around. Chekov said it again, this time louder and slower. The guard hissed and backhanded the Ensign so hard he was forced back. Sulu tried to jump at the guard, but another one had already grabbed him and was holding him still. Chekov responded quickly, attacking the creature that struck him and they were soon brawling. Sulu had to admit, Pavel could hold his own in a fist fight, but when guard slashed its claws across his chest, he let out a pained scream and fell to his knees, pressing his hands to himself, trying to stop the bleeding.

Sulu was released and the two guards hissed at the pair before walking away. The pilot grabbed the navigator's arm and practically dragged him back to their cell. The guard by their door did not comment, merely sneered as he slammed the bars shut.

Chekov pulled his shirt off quickly, angry red cuts weeping blood. Sulu frowned and ripped one of his pillow cases into bandages. He cleaned the wounds before wrapping Chekov's chest like a B-movie mummy. When he went to tuck the end on the bandage into itself on his friend's back he saw it. The scar was gleaming with sweat and Sulu felt all his anger and guilt boil to the surface.

He did not speak to Chekov (or Ko) for the rest of the evening and Chekov went to sleep with the impression that Sulu was angry with him. He, of course, was punishing himself for not being able to protect Pavel against the Craw and how McCoy and Spock were suffering because he was stupid enough not to check the magnetic read outs from the planet.

Sulu waited until the cave finally fell into the silence that signaled night before he got up and went to the bars. It was just his luck that the guard passing was Jazep and called him over. The Craw scowled at him, but came anyway.

"I have got a proposition for you, Jazep."


	2. Part ii

Sulu watched through the corner of his eye as Chekov turned over in his sleep. He turned his sights back on the ceiling before the younger of the two awoke and caught him looking. Sulu needed to keep up the appearance of ignoring Chekov. It had been three days since he had spoken with Jazep and Sulu had not said more than a few words to the Russian, fearing he would break down and tell him everything. Much to his dislike, Ko had overhead the exchange between Sulu and the guard and gave his two cents before Chekov had woken up. While he did not agree, he promised to remain silent on the matter.

It was becoming clear that Chekov was becoming more and more upset that Sulu refused to talk to him. His already wanning temper grew shorter and he was soon snapping at McCoy, Spock, and even Ko. Earlier that day, during the forty minute eating shift, Chekov had insulted a guard, earning himself a slap to the face. The guard had left, laughing deeply. Chekov had turned to Sulu to question him, but found he was already going towards their cell. There, the Russian had lost his temper, demanding to know what he had done wrong, why Sulu was angry with him, when would he be talked to again. The rant ended with Chekov falling onto his bed, tears streaming down his face, cursing Sulu in English and Russian. He fell asleep soon afterwards.

A deep sad chuckle floated from the cell next door and Sulu groaned, knowing what was to come.

"Do you really think that was wise" Ko asked.

"Yes. He needed to let off some steam." Sulu scowled, crawling to the end of his bed so he would not have to talk as loud to be heard over the rest of the inmates.

"You are not helping his emotional state, ya know that." Sulu wished he knew what Ko looked like so he could imaging himself punching him.

"He is a teenager, his emotional state is all over the place." Ko snorted.

"You aren't much older than him, are ya?" Sulu wrinkled his brow at the question.

"Four years older." Ko 'hurmed'. After a few minutes of silence, Sulu rolled his eyes.

"Why does it matter?"

"What gives ya the right to make decisions for him?" Ko responded seriously. Sulu's eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

"I'm his superior officer." Was the stern reply. Ko laughed.

"As if that matters here, son." Sulu bit his lip to keep from retorting and slid back in his bed, settling against his pillows, closing his eyes and attempting to block out what Ko had been trying to say.

--

He was awoken by a sharp jab to his rib cage. He had been having a pleasant dream; he was making love to someone. He couldn't remember who but when his eyes opened whatever erection he had had disappeared at the sight of Jazep leaning over him, prodding his chest with his claw.

"It's time." The guard croaked. As Sulu followed him from the cell, he glanced back at Chekov's sleeping form and realized what Ko had meant.

--

Chekov curled himself into a ball as he came into consciousness. If he didn't open his eyes, he could pretend that he was back on the Enterprise, waking up for his shift. He knew he couldn't stay in bed all day; even if there was no entertainment in the cell, he still had to do something. With a deep sigh, Chekov pushed himself up, stretching like a cat.

"Dobre-" Chekov stopped mid greeting as he turned to face Sulu, who was not there. Panic flashed through him. "Sulu? Sulu?! Hikaru, this is not amusing, where are you?!" Chekov rocketed off his cot, pushing over the other bed, as if Sulu was hiding under it. He stood in the middle of the cell, turning in a circle, eyes scanning every inch of the eight-by-twelve room. He was alone. He was alone and Sulu was gone. Anger replaced the panic and he rushed to the bars, grabbing a hold of them and shouting at the nearest guard.

"What did you do with Sulu?! Where have you taken Hikaru?!" He swore at them in every language he knew, but the guard ignored him. Defeated, Chekov righted Sulu's cot and wrapped himself in the pilot's blanket. Sulu was gone. How would he explain to the Captain that those monsters had taken the best pilot in Starfleet while he slept two feet away? How would he explain to Kirk that the last thing he had told his best friend was that he hated him? He could not explain it. He should be left in the prison as punishment while Spock and McCoy returned home.

Chekov pulled the blanket tighter around himself, suddenly cold. McCoy and Spock would hate him. They would not want to eat with him as they waited to be rescued. But what if Bozga was correct and the Enterprise never found them? Chekov would eat every meal for the rest of his life alone.

The smell of sweat, the soap that sat on the basin, and something that was distinctly Sulu drifted into his nose and he shoved the blanket in his face inhaling deeply. This was all he had left of the pilot.

Feeling more alone than he had his entire life, Pavel silently started crying.

--

McCoy plopped his try of gruel onto the table across from Chekov's. The young navigator kept his eyes trained on his food, pushing it around weakly with his spoon. Spock sat next to him and he could feel the Vulcan staring at him.

"Where is Sulu?" McCoy asked, shoveling the brown mess into his mouth. Chekov stiffened momentarily before answering in a weak voice.

"He is not here."

"What, he run off to join some other table?" The Doctor looked around, expecting to see a human in the surrounding aliens.

"Nyet..he is not here. They took him while I was sleeping. I will be understanding if you do not wish to eat with me anymore." He stood, about to pick up his tray when a large pale hand placed itself on his forearm.

"Pavel," Chekov's eyes flew to Spock's face. The Vulcan had never called him by his given name. "We want you to remain eating with us. Sit." He pressed down slightly and Chekov obediently sat. "Now tell us what happened." He removed his hand and turned slightly to look Chekov in the face. The Russian swallowed thickly and glanced at McCoy. The usually expressive doctor was staring at him without word, but wore a look of disbelief.

"I am not knowing what happened," His accent was becoming thicker with emotion and his grasp of the English language was slipping. "I was asleep. I woke and he was not there. Guards would not tell me where they took Hikaru or why."

"What the fuck would they want with Sulu? He hasn't caused any trouble, has he?" Chekov shook his head. "And it's not like these bumblin' lizards want the secrets to space travel; they're happy on this pathetic excuse of a planet!" Mak'kai was actually a planet similar to Earth, but the group, including Spock, harbored a deep dislike of it, for obvious reasons.

"Perhaps there is no reason for the Craws' actions. They do not appear to be the most logical of beings." McCoy glared at Spock.

"You telling me they killed him because they could?"

"They do seem to have violent tendencies."

"But why Hikaru?" Chekov muttered to no one. McCoy ran one hand over his face, breathing deeply through his nose. He rubbed his neck before picking up his tray and pushing half of the portion of food onto Chekov's plate.

"You need to eat more, you're getting too thin. I've never seen anyone lose weight like you do." Spock added part of his meal to the Ensign's and the remainder of the eating shift was spent making sure Chekov ate it all.

--

As he walked back to his cell, Chekov spotted Jazep. With a strangled cry, he ran at the guard. He slammed into him and began hitting every body part he could find, screaming at the creature. Jazep almost seemed to expect the attack and roughly shoved Chekov away, striking him across the face as well.

"What is this meaning of this?" The Craw growled, straightening his jumpsuit.

"What did you do with Hikaru!?" Chekov demanded. The guard blinked in confusion and anger surged through Chekov. "Hikaru! Hikaru Sulu! My cell mate!" At that he seemed to understand and chuckled. Chekov clenched his fist and was sure if he bothered to look at them, they would be white with strain.

"He is in his cell." Jazep walked away, talking to himself in his native tongue. If Chekov had learned one thing about his captors, they did not lie. He took off at a pace that would have shamed the fastest of sprinters.

He could feel his heart in his throat at he rushed into the small room, ignoring the deafening slam of the bars behind him. Sulu was laying on his cot, blanket haphazardly thrown over him, asleep. Overwhelmed with joy at Sulu not being dead, Chekov let out a cry of delight and pounced on the bed, one arm wrapping around the pilot's chest andthe other supportting his landing. His arm gave, and he collapsed on Sulu laughing. The movement brought Sulu out of his slumber.

"Chekov..why are you on me?" Chekov gave another delighted cry and pressed his face to the blanket covering Sulu's chest.

"Hikasha! Oh, Hikaru, you are alive!"

"I won't be much longer if you keep trying to smother me." Sulu groaned. Chekov scrambled up, leaning back onto his heels. The pilot pushed himself into a sitting position and the blanket slid down. Chekov's grey eyes went wide as he took in the sight.

Sulu's toned bronze chest was littered with already purpling bruises. Across his shoulders were angry welts and his wrists were scratched and bloody where they were not bruised. Chekov whimpered softly when Sulu attempted to cover himself with the blanket again.

"What happened, Hikasha?" He whispered, leaning forward and lightly touching a particularly ugly looking discoloration. Sulu winced, but did not pull away.

"Someone got pissed off." Was the cryptic reply. Chekov tried to glare at his friend, but found he couldn't. He was too happy Sulu was alive; so he went for the guilt trip.

"I thought you were dead. I woke up and you were gone." Sulu closed his eyes in pain, as if he had not realized his disappearance would cause that train of thought.

"No, I'm not dead. I'm sorry I scared you." Before he had finished, Sulu had a lap full of Russian hugging him. He tried not to wince as he returned the embrace.

"It is I who should be apologizing." Chekov muttered, pressing his nose into Sulu's neck. "I am sorry that I upset you and I am sorry I was angry with you and called you mean things."

"You called me mean things?"

"Da. Very mean things. I am sorry, I did not mean any of it. I was frustrated that you would not speak to me. Are you still angry with me?" Sulu pulled him closer, ignoring the pain it brought.

"No. I'm not angry with you anymore. Just try to control your temper more, okay?"

"Okay."

--

Try as he might, Chekov's temper still got the best of him. It took more to get a response, but the guards would keep at until he would snap and either attack or give into the bait and insult them back. The punishment, however, was vastly different than it had been the first few days. Instead of receiving a black eye or broken nose, he would merely be slapped, some times kicked in the shin, but never something that would leave an actual mark or hurt for longer then ten minutes. McCoy had informed the group four days after Sulu's 'return from the dead' that he had been getting similar results. Spock had wisely said that maybe they should ignore the Craw completely and Sulu agreed.

The next day, Chekov awoke to find he was alone again. He did not react the way he had before, but worried quietly, filling the time with scratching equations into the wall with a rock. They did not talk about Sulu during the eating shift, only discussing the latest gossip that was making its way around the prison. No one mentioned Kirk.

The Russian had ran back to his cell, relieved to see Sulu curled into his cot asleep. Chekov did not wake him, instead going back to his equations.

And that is how it went for the next thirty-seven days.

Their days were filled with random chatter with inputs from Ko, eating with McCoy and Spock while the three older crew members gave Chekov part of their food trying to keep him from looking unhealthy, taunts and weak abuse to and from their cells, and sleeping. Every few days Chekov would arouse from his sleep to being alone but by the time he came back from the meal, Sulu would be there, asleep. Always asleep.

Though Pavel was sure Sulu did not want him to know, the pilot's chest had basically turned into one giant bruise with cuts and open wounds sprinkling it. Sulu's left bicep now sported a shiny scar that Chekov was positive was the result of a burn. Every time he asked what had happened, Sulu would shrug, give a cryptic reply about getting into an argument with a guard. Chekov was worried, but tried not to dwell on it, because he knew there was nothing he could do besides help clean the injuries while Sulu slept.

On the fiftieth day of their imprisonment, everything changed.

--

Chekov's eyes fluttered open and he knew that Sulu had been taken again. The older man always got up earlier than Chekov and would strike up a conversation with Ko.

He stumbled from the cot and over to the basin, running his hand over his face. After ten days, Sulu had managed to build a razor from filing a spring from his cot down with the same rock Chekov used to write meaningless equations. They had passed the information along to their friends and McCoy had been grateful, stating he hated having a beard.

Chekov splashed water on his face, scrubbing at it with his hands.

"You finally awake over there, kimvah?" Ko's voice called out. Chekov was quickly able to tune out the other voices that surrounded him by the second week and could easily pick up on his neighbor's.

"Are you ever going to tell me what 'kimvah' means?" Was Chekov's reply. He pulled on his still damp Starfleet shirt. Even if they were prisoners, they refused to smell.

"Nope. Didja ever figure out the missing bit to your gravity problem?"

Chekov had taken up, as a way to pass the mornings that Sulu was absent, trying to solve the mystery of quantum gravity. Ko, who claimed to be interested in physics himself, was willing to hash things out with Chekov.

By the time the guard opened Chekov's cell for his meal, the Russian genius had developed two new theories.

Spock was interested in Chekov's new ideas and they discussed them until McCoy told them to shut up, waving his spoon threateningly.

"I've got something to tell you. I think these guards are losing their touch." McCoy said as Chekov sipped at his water. "I got into a fight with one about the treatment of K'ma." K'ma was McCoy and Spock's neighbor's newly born daughter. "She needs proper food if she is going to survive, speaking of which, you'd better finish all that, I can see your ribs through your uniform. All this monster did was push me away. I've seen men around here with black and blue bruises, yet not one of us gets one." Chekov faithfully remained silent. Sulu had not mentioned the treatment he received and neither did Chekov. To explain away Sulu's absences, he simply stated the pilot was asleep, having stayed up half the night talking to Ko and Sulu played along.

"They probably do not want to lose their oddest looking prisoners." McCoy and Chekov laughed while Spock raised an eyebrow.

Chekov did not run back to the cell anymore. He enjoyed the stroll, looking over the different aliens. It was amazing to him, there was hardly ever a fight between the inmates, in fact many would exchange greetings while passing by. When he entered the cell though, he wished he had ran.

Sulu lay on his cot, eyes closed tightly in pain, three slashes across his stomach that were bleeding freely. A small pool had formed on the bed, staining the comforter. Chekov let out a strangled cry and rushed to the basin, grabbing the pillowcase that they used to wash themselves and dunking it in the water before going back to Sulu and trying to wipe away the blood to see the wounds better. Sulu released his own cry, trying to move away from the pressure.

"Hikaru, no, do not move!" He soaked up blood until the case was red before throwing it aside and grabbing his pillow. He pressed it to Sulu's stomach, pushing down, trying to stop the bleeding like he learned at Starfleet Academy a million years ago.

"Doctor. We need a doctor!" Chekov yelled at the guard posted outside. The Craw blinked stupidly at him.

"There are no doctors here." Bile rose to the back of Chekov's throat and he forced it back down. Why didn't they have doctors? Because they were a stupid race. He needed a Doctor or Sulu would die. Sulu couldn't die.

"McCoy! Go get McCoy!" He shouted. The Craw titled it's massive head, reminding Chekov that they really did look like lizards. "Cell Theta-Romeo-Seven!" It understood that and waddled off, clicking its teeth together. It returned with McCoy and Spock in tow less than a minute later. The doctor took one look and swore. The guard opened the bars and Chekov pulled off the pillow, showing the cuts.

"I need my supplies." McCoy barked at the guard. "I had medical supplies when you brought us here, go get them!" The guard said something to the guard that was stationed outside of Ko's cell and that creature took off running.

McCoy turned his sights on Chekov, glaring. "How the hell did this happen! You said he was asleep!" Chekov gulped and scrambled to the other side of the bed, grabbing Sulu's clammy hand.

"He..I.."

"It was part of his punishment." Ko's calm voice helpfully put in. Chekov's head snapped up and he stared at the wall separating the two cells.

"Ko?" McCoy and Spock exchanged a look.

"His punishment, kimvah." Spock raised one eyebrow.

"Kimvah? You address Chekov as this?" Ko laughed richly.

"I take it you speak my tongue, then?"

"I don't give a flying fish's ass what you call Chekov, what the hell do you mean punishment?" McCoy spat out.

"Why do you think the guards have not been harming any of you? Sulu struck up a deal that they not hurt you and instead take it out on him. I told him it wasn't the brightest of ideas, but he stuck to it Didn't want any of you hurt."

The guard returned with McCoy's things and the doctor palmed the dermal regenerator. It had been modified long ago to heal more than simple cuts.

"The guards still harm Mister Chekov and the Doctor." Spock said, watching as the first wound closed and faded away.

"Ah. Well, can't show favoritism. Part of the deal was they could smack you if it wouldn't hurt later."

Chekov frowned and squeezed Sulu's hand. He had done this so Chekov wouldn't be harmed. The guilt was overwhelming; he had caused the bruises that marred Sulu's tan skin.

Five minutes later, it appeared as if the slashes had never been there and McCoy got rid of the burn mark. After checking him over with the medical scanner, and finding some cracked ribs, the guards repossessed the equipment. Before his shipmates were sent away, Chekov questioned Spock.

"Spock, what is the English translation of 'kimvah'?" He heard Ko chuckle.

"Protected angel."


	3. Part iii

He wondered if he had received a burn that he could not remember last night. It would not surprise him; he could not recall anything after Jazep had led him down the tunnel to the left. He knew it had been bad; the guard had told him as they walked that McCoy had angered many a guards since the last time he had 'visited'. Groaning, Sulu cracked his eyes open to inspect the heat that covered his side.

He did not find a new burn. He found Chekov pressed against him snoring. Sulu blinked slowly, trying to work out why there was a Russian in his bed. Embarrassed by the closeness, Sulu attempted to sit himself up, but as he pushed onto his elbows, Chekov let out a whimper and made an effort to nuzzle where Sulu's shoulder had been. Sighing in defeat he lowered himself back down, noting with interest that his body did not ache. Chekov wrapped his arms around Sulu's bicep possessively, moving in his sleep to press his face into the crook of Sulu's neck. Hot breath tingled against his skin and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Positive physical contact was not something found in the prison. With a warm body pressed firmly against him and the warm puffs of air on his slightly sweaty skin, Sulu could not fight his body's reaction.

With a sigh, Sulu lifted his head an inch off the pillow and let it fall back heavily. He was not enjoying the position he was in.

Chekov stirred and the pilot stiffened. Of course the young genius would wake up now.

"Mmm...Sulu?" Chekov's voice was muffled and laced with sleep.

"Yeah?" Was the slightly strangled acknowledgement.

"I am upset with you." Despite the statement, Chekov pressed closer to Sulu.

"Why is that?" He tried breathing deeply, to will away his problem, but inhaled the scent of the boy-- man curled against him, which did not help in the slightest.

He felt more than saw Chekov turn to look up at him.

"You could have died last night keeping the rest of us from harm but you never asked us if it was what we wanted." Chekov's accent grew thicker towards the end and Sulu wondered why. "I would much rather have you alive and be in danger than have you dead and be safe." Sulu's heart fluttered slightly and he groaned.

"Pavel, you don't understand-" Chekov sat up awkwardly, glaring down at Sulu with bloodshot eyes.

"Nyet, I understand perfectly. You were being selfish. You wanted to 'protect' us so you did something stupid." With each 'you' he jabbed a now bony finger into Sulu's chest. "Never mind that I was driving myself mad with worry each time I woke up alone. Forget the fact that I lied to our friends. Completely ignore the hours I spent washing away the blood that covered you. You wanted to play hero." He slid off the bed and standing shirtless, Sulu realized exactly how much weight Chekov had lost. "So play hero but I refuse to play your 'damsel in distress.' " He turned on his heel and marched back to his own bed, plopping down and staring defiantly at the wall.

Anger swept through Sulu. How dare Chekov be angry at him for trying to keep his promise. True, the Russian did not know about it, but it was matter of pride. He stood himself up, ignoring the fact there was no pain in doing so.

"Damn it, Pavel, I was trying to keep you safe!" Chekov snorted.

"I am capable of protecting myself." Sulu took the few steps forward so his shins pressed into the edge of Chekov's cot.

"They could have killed you."

"They nearly killed you." Was the calm reply. Sulu let out a growl, a trait he had picked up while living in the prison, and grabbed Chekov's shoulder, forcing the younger man to look at him. Chekov's eyes widened slightly in shock before narrowing dangerously. "Do not touch me." Sulu blinked, slightly taken aback.

"What?"

"I said do not touch me." With a hard shrug of his shoulder, he removed Sulu's hand. "You have no right, as you have no right to pretend to know what is best for me."

Sulu placed his hands on his hips. "I do know what is best for you." Chekov let out a harsh bitter laugh and Sulu wondered if he could have laughed like that half a year ago.

"You being killed is what is best for me?"

"I am not dead, Pavel!"

"If you keep this up, you will be, Hikaru!" They glared at each other. Sulu broke first, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He gingerly sat down, half expecting Chekov to snap at him. Instead the Ensign turned and crawled to his superior officer, leaning against is arm and resting his head on his shoulder. "I will not act out anymore. I have the feeling McCoy will not either." Sulu sighed and allowed his eyes to stay shut.

"It doesn't matter. They'll keep it up even if they have no reason; they enjoy it." He felt Chekov shake his head and he realized that his erection from earlier had not gone away.

"It will not be as bad though." Sulu smiled weakly, marveling that even with a genius IQ, Chekov was still naïve.

"No, it won't be as bad." Sulu replied, humoring his friend.

They sat quietly and Sulu thought of the changes that been made in his friends.

He could not say much of McCoy and Spock as he only spent three quarters of an hour with them each day, but he knew things were different. Spock no longer spoke as much as he used to, at least while around Sulu. He would not quote the statics or probability of something happening unless asked. Though, out of all of them, he was the last to stop mentioning the Enterprise and Kirk, at least vocally. Sulu was positive they all thought about their friends and lost home.

McCoy still had his temper, and despite what Chekov had said, Sulu doubted that McCoy could every really control it. McCoy never said his nearly trademarked ' I am a doctor, not a blank', In fact, Spock was the only one who referred to McCoy by the 'Doctor' title, but it was more of a nickname, Sulu supposed. Though, Spock had not given up by referring to Sulu and Chekov as 'Lieutenant' and 'Ensign' respectively, but usually said it when trying to regain order in their chaotic world.

He, naturally, saw the most difference in his Russian cell mate. While they had all lost weight, Chekov looked downright unhealthy. His skin was sallow and even if he was wearing his shirt, his ribs could be seen. Without his shirt, it made Sulu uncomfortable. Hips bones poking out and skin stretched across lean muscles. If someone were to do a test, they would find no fat on him. It could not be said that their captors were starving them, even though the food was disgusting, it was given in a large amount. Chekov had an unnaturally fast metabolism and Sulu faintly remembered watching him practically inhale mass amounts of food during each meal.

It was not just the physical changes that alarmed Sulu. Chekov was not as enthusiastic anymore. Sure, he would get excited over something, but it had to be something big, like solving the equation he had been writing on the wall for the past month, not 'I've come up with a new game to try and cure our boredom.' Like McCoy, Chekov could never be rid of his attitude, but what scared Sulu was that when it got him in trouble, he did not flinch. That was why Sulu had wanted the abuse for himself. He did not want Chekov to become used to it like he slowly was.

Chekov squirmed slightly and it brought Sulu back to reality.

"Will you tell me what they do to you?" Sulu thought for half a moment.

"No."

-

As they retrieved their trays, McCoy glared at Sulu. He said nothing, figuring Chekov had already said enough, but the stare had gotten his point across. Spock had given him a curt nod and that was it. As the ritual of doubling the amount of gruel on Chekov's tray began the youngest of the group let out a groan.

"I am not hungry, keep it for yourselves." McCoy turned his attention to him.

"You aren't hungry? Kid, you are a bag of bones." Chekov whined, reminding Sulu of a dog.

"I think my stomach shrunk. It doesn't want this crap anymore. It wants shashlyk, solyanka, shchi, and blinis with sour cream." Sulu chuckled. Chekov had not talked of Russia in the longest time and he had forgotten how he said Russian words with a certain zest. McCoy was not as amused.

"Chekov, don't." He did not listen, Sulu knew he wouldn't. The mischievous spark that had not made itself known for the first few months that Sulu knew Chekov appeared in the Russian's eyes.

"A feast. It would make all the dinners the Tsars' had ever held look like a poor man's supper. Game from every corner of Earth, all cooked in the Russian way, of course. And there would be vodka and toasting and music." McCoy looked as if he narrowed his eyes any more, his eyes would shut.

"Consuming so much food after not eating properly for a large amount of time does not seem like a wise idea." Spock said in all seriousness. Chekov laughed, doubling over slightly and Sulu joined him, unable to help himself.

"Then I will throw it all up and eat again!" The Ensign crowed happily. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, not understanding why this was so amusing. "Hikaru, will you come to my feast?"

"If you promise not to throw up on me." This caused another bout of giggling.

"Am I to be invited as well, Mister Chekov?" Spock inquired and Chekov nodded, unable to answer due to the difficulty getting words out of his mouth that would be understandable.

"Well, just leave me out, why don't you." Three set of eyes turned to McCoy, who was wearing a small smile. They all laughed, even Spock, who gave a dignified chuckle. It teetered off naturally, Chekov hiccuping a few times. The Russian picked up his spoon and began shoveling the gruel into his mouth and the three humans wore a smile for the remainder of the meal.

–

The good mood followed them back to their cell. Ko chatted with Sulu as Chekov washed the bloodied sheets and blanket in the basin; he was better at getting the stains out. They spent the night playing a children's games that did not require objects, such as clapping games, guessing the tune the other was humming, and twenty questions. It was odd and silly but they enjoyed themselves, living in the moment.

–

Chekov awoke to find himself alone. Fear swept over him and he huddled himself in a corner of the room, his blanket wrapped tightly around him. Ko had tried to talk to him, but Chekov remained silent. When the guard opened the bars, he shook his head, indicating he would be staying where he was. He knew his friends would be angry with him, but he did not care. He needed to make sure Sulu came back alive.

The bars slid open again some time later and Sulu stumbled in. He glanced at his bed and groaned; the sheets were stll drying. As he made his way to Chekov's cot, he froze. The Russian stood slowly, knowing he had been found and smiled weakly at his friend. He walked around the bed and opened his arms wordlessly. Sulu stepped forward and rested his forehead against Chekov's shoulder, too exhausted to care whether or not he should be doing it. Chekov cocooned them in the blanket and leaned his cheek against Sulu's hair in an oddly comforting manner.

"Oh, Hikasha..What did they do?" Sulu wrapped his arms around Chekov's waist to maintain his balance and spoke into his neck.

"I am fine, Pasha." Pasha. He hadn't called Chekov that since they had been on the Enterprise.

"Nyet, not fine. You are not fine. I am not fine. No one here is fine. Please tell me." The navigator was all but on his knees pleading. Sulu wondered tiredly if that would be the next step.

"I can't, I don't want you to think about it."

"You are being selfish again." Chekov half-heartedly whispered into his hair. Sulu grumbled, not saying real words. The Russian laughed weakly and Sulu could feel the rumbling in his chest. He smiled.

"Pasha, I need sleep." He muttered. If he had been more aware of what he was doing, he would have realized his lips brushed against Chekov's skin. But he wasn't and he did not notice the small shiver it sent through his friend.

"D..da. Sleep." Neither of them moved. Gravity did not agree with this and Sulu felt his knees buckle. He could do nothing to stop himself as he crumbled to the ground, dragging his friend down with him. They half sat half leaned on each other on the ground. "Bed, yes?" Sulu couldn't nod, but Chekov understood all the same. He managed to shimmy over to his cot, the blanket that was still tangled around them dragging Sulu along. The beds were luckily only a few inches off the floor and it only took two tries for Chekov to have them both on the bed. As Sulu drifted into sleep, he could have swore he heard his friend singing under his breath.

–

After that, Sulu and Chekov shared a bed. It was amazing to wake up with someone sleeping next to you. Sometimes, Sulu would become aroused, dreams of far off memories clouding his mind.

He was correct in his assumptions that McCoy could not keep his temper completely in check, especially after K'ma died; malnourished. It was never as bad as the time he had nearly died. Chekov fought every fiber of his short fuse and stopped responding to the bait. It angered the guards, but after a week, they grew bored and stopped trying. Being led down the tunnel on the left soon became only for the entertainment of the guards. Sulu never struggled, he did not see the point.

Chekov had lost count of the days. He thought might be in the triple digits but he wasn't sure. He was not sure of a lot of things anymore. He did not know how much longer it would be until the abuse killed Sulu, or whether or not his body would start rejecting the food he was forced to eat to live. Remembering things like Starfleet regulations seemed useless and found that no matter how hard he tried, he could not recall regulation 476.9. He knew it was important and when he asked Spock about it, the Vulcan gave him a deadpanned look and didn't answer.

–

McCoy sniffed irritably. Chekov and Spock exchanged a look and the former sighed. The doctor had snapped at a guard the day before and today Sulu was missing.

"Will you apologize for me, Pavel?" Chekov smiled and nodded. McCoy asked every time and he would nod and say he would, but never actually relayed the message; they upset the pilot. As he reached for his water, a shadow fell across the table. They turned and saw Jazep and two other guards standing at the end. It was rare for a guard to approach the benches unless someone was causing trouble. Dread seeped into Chekov. Had they finally done it? Had they finally killed Sulu and come to inform his cell mate?

Jazep jerked his head, signaling for them to get up. They did, not breathing a word to each other. The followed the guards down the long cave and into the middle tunnel. Jazep banged his head against the door. Chekov swallowed thickly and wanted to close his eyes in fear but couldn't. The door slowly swung open and he peered inside.

"CAPTAIN?!"


	4. Part iv

**Notes**; This is dedicated to the lovely Lady Tragic, to whom without this final chapter would have surely sucked. A lot.

-

Chekov stared at James Kirk as he turned around, the grin that had been on his face sliding away at the sight of his friends. The Russian felt more than saw Kirk's eyes scanning him, luckily McCoy began talking before Kirk had a chance to say anything.

"Jim! What the hell are you doing here?!" The Captain's eyes lingered on Chekov for half a second before he turned to the doctor, the grin back.

"Gentlemen, you are going home." There was a stunned silence.

"Home..sir?" Chekov managed to ask, blue-grey eyes wide as saucers.

"Home."

There was a lump in his throat and he was sure he was going to cry. Home..The Enterprise. He honestly had begun to believe that he would live the rest of his life in a cell. Chekov felt McCoy stir beside him.

"Damn it, what the hell took so long?" Kirk rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Come on, Bones, now is not the time." The doctor crossed his arms and gave Kirk a hard look. Chekov could almost laugh. The Captain turned on his heel and faced Bozga, who wore a scowl. "You do willingly release these prisoners to me?" Kirk said in his best 'I'm a confident Starfleet captain and you had better agree with what I say' voice.

"Yes." The Craw croaked. Kirk nodded, as if he had been expecting no objection.

"And you will release the rest of the inmates, without resistance?"

"What?!" Bozga stood, his seven foot frame dwarfing Kirk. Kirk, however, did not seem to care. "That was not part of the deal."

"You are forgetting the deal."

"The deal was I release to you your crew members." Kirk laughed.

"And I not destroy your planet." Chekov gasped and turned to look at Spock and McCoy. Spock had raised an eyebrow and McCoy was grinning. "But, upon seeing the conditions my friends are in, I am changing the deal. You will release all of the inmates and be taken into Federation custody."

"I will not!" Chekov could tell Kirk was grinning. He reached to his hip and flipped open his communicator. Chekov wondered how they had rigged it to transmit through the rocks.

"Kirk to Scotty."

"Scotty here. What can I do for ya Cap'n?"

"Prepare photon torpedoes."

"Aye, sir." Kirk closed the communicator and looked up at the Craw.

"Well. It has been nice knowing you." He turned around again and nodded at the three tattered former inmates. "Gentlemen, let's get to the Enterpr-"

"Wait!" Chekov knew the grin of Kirk's face wanted to reappear and he marveled at the Captain's control. "We surrender."

Kirk reopened his communicator. "Mr. Scott, belay those orders."

"Aye, sir."

Chekov did let out a sob at that point, the tears that had been building up breaking free. He was going home. Kirk gave him a small smile and made his way over to the Ensign, placing one hand on his shoulder. "There will be a lot of people glad to see you. All of you." Chekov sobbed again. How could he have ever thought that they would stop looking? His captain was James T. Kirk; the man never gave up. Hell, the man had beaten the unbeatable test. Of course he would not leave his crew, his friends, stranded in some prison to die. Kirk gave him a reassured squeeze and let go. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Captain, we seem to be missing someone." Kirk's head snapped to Spock while Chekov's closed his eyes tightly. He had forgotten about Sulu in the excitement of going home.

"Su..Sulu is still alive?" Spock nodded. Kirk whirled around, glaring at the Craw. "You said you were only bringing three." Bozga looked to Jazep, who stood off in a corner, and snapped at him in their native tongue. The guard nodded and stepped toward the door. Strings that had been pulled tight in Chekov snapped and he blocked the exit, eyes narrowing.

"Nyet. You will bring us to him. You will led me, us, to Hikaru." It was a natural reaction. Jazep raised his arm to slap, but as it was just about to strike Chekov, Spock's hand darted out and caught Jazep by the wrist.

"That would be most unwise." The Vulcan said calmly. The Craw snarled and pulled it's arm free. The guard looked over at Bozga, who nodded, and Chekov stepped out of the way, making a 'after you' gesture. Jazep barred his fangs and began walking. Chekov followed, not realizing the others came as well until McCoy fell into step beside him.

"You sure this is such idea, kid? Seeing him?" The Russian nodded.

"Da. I.." He swallowed the lump thickly. "I need to see. Make sure he knows." McCoy gave him an odd sort of smile.

"I understand."

They turned and went into the tunnel to the left; the tunnel that Chekov had always wondered about. He had never seen, or heard of, anyone go in. It was a short walk that ended with a large metal door. Chekov half expected Jazep to bang his head against it, but instead the Craw pushed it open.

Chekov did not know if he wanted to cry with relief or in fear.

Sulu hung in the middle of the circular room, bound up by his wrists by medieval looking shackles shirtless. His chest, which had slowly been turning back into the tanned bronze that would match his face was once again littered with bruises. He was kicking his feet uselessly, trying to stand on ground that was an inch too far away. His face was turned down and his hair, that had grown to just past his ears, covered his eyes. Jazep took a step forward and Sulu's head snapped up, glaring defiantly. The glare softened when he saw his cell mate and friends.

"Captain..?" His voice was so soft and so raspy that it broke Chekov's heart. "I guess they finally killed me, huh?" He gave a weak chuckle that turned into coughs.

"Nyet, you are alive, Hikaru, we are going home." Before Chekov had even finished what he was saying, not sure if he had even been heard his voice was so quiet, Kirk yelled out "Get him down, NOW." Jazep complied quickly and Sulu was dropped roughly to the ground, crumpling like a rag doll. McCoy and Chekov raced to him, falling beside him. McCoy began checking his pulse and running his other hand over the pilot's bruised body while Chekov cradled Sulu's head in his lap, brushing his hair out of his face.

"He's just tired..he'll be okay." Was McCoy's conclusion.

"Tired, Bones?! He was strung up by his hands!" Both the Doctor and Russian fixed Kirk with hard glares and the Captain took a reflexive step away. "Help me get him up, Spock." Between the Captain and Vulcan, Sulu looked small and frail. McCoy led them from the room, Chekov nearly at his heels.

Jazep did not escort them from the prison, nor did any other guard. Chekov thought that the eating shift had changed, because only half the inmates were cheering deafeningly as they walked. As they passed it, Chekov peered into Ko's cell, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend, but he was in the cafeteria. His heart ached for a moment, not being able to say goodbye, but he then remember that Kirk has gotten everyone out. Ko was going home as well. Oddly enough, this was the thought that brought a grin to his face.

"Jim, I need ya to call up to Sickbay, Jesus..Sickbay, home, and tell them to get ready for us and everyone." McCoy said once they cleared the mouth of the cave and the noise was bearable. Kirk gave the Doctor a confused look. "You communicator, Jim."

"Oh." Kirk looked down at his belt. "They don't work down here, I thought you knew."

"But, Scotty!" Kirk grinned.

"A recording."

"You sly bastard."

–

The shuttle craft was waiting for them ten minutes away from the mountain's base. Chekov had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life; he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He did not recognize the pilot but hugged him anyways, praising him in Russian. The man patted Chekov's back awkwardly and opened the hatch. Kirk and Spock went in first with Sulu, who was drifting in and out of consciousness. Chekov went next and sat next to Sulu, practically on his friend's lap, hugging his arm. Sulu was the only one who did not try to move Chekov, laughing softly and yanking his arm free only to wrap it around the Ensign, pulling them close together. Chekov rested his head on Sulu's shoulder and smiled out to the Doctor and Spock, who sat across from them. McCoy shook his head.

Kirk and Spock began talking, but Chekov could not focus on the words. He drifted into sleep, the day's events catching up to his now frail body.

–

He awoke in Sickbay with Sulu curled protectively around him. He suspected the the pilot had refused to let Chekov out of his sight, even in the safety of the Enterprise. He had an IV in his arm and tugged at experimentally.

"Don't touch that!" McCoy's voice rang out. He was glad to see the Doctor grinning, washed and wearing a clean uniform. Chekov guessed he had been as stubborn as Sulu and went back to work as soon as he could. That idea made him smile. "How're ya feeling, kid?"

"Tingly." Was the honest reply. McCoy chuckled as he ran a medical scanner over Chekov.

"That would be the medicine wearing off. You needed the sleep and it was easier to stick a needle in you that way." Chekov agreed in his mind. He hated needles.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About three days."

"Three days?!" Chekov would have tried to get up, but the arm around his waist wouldn't permit it.

"Yup. You're blanket there nearly had a heart attack. Had to tell him you were fine every other freakin' minute before I stuck him with a hypo of his own. Wouldn't leave your side, could tell why though. Even under the sedatives you would start flailing if he got too far away. Decided it was best to just share a bed. Jim didn't like it, but eh, what's he know about medicine." He looked at the results and nodded. "Underweight. Like I didn't already know that. That's what the IV is for, by the way. Get something in you."

Chekov turned slightly so it was easier to talk while McCoy jotted something down on a PADD. "What happened?" There was no need for him to clarify.

"There was another Federation ship waiting with the Enterprise and a freighter. Jim didn't know what he had to deal with, so he went all out. The planet was crawling with Starfleet, but on the wrong side. They finally figured 'hey, let's check out those mountains' and found us. Jim did his song and dance about blowing them sky high if they didn't surrender. Starfleet went in and began gathering up where everyone was from, how long they'd been there, the whole nine yards. Sent all those nasty lizards to some Starbase to be in their own prison. The other ships will start bringing people back to their planets tomorrow. We're due to get the hell outta here and go to the nearest Starbase to report what happened." He frowned, tapping the PADD. "In my medical opinion, you and Sulu are not fit for it and will be staying on board. The Captain agrees."

Chekov thanked McCoy and the Doctor left. He rolled over, burying his face into Sulu's chest, and went back to sleep.

–

He woke up alone and panicked. A soft chuckle snapped him out of it and his eyes found a tall, thin, black skinned alien sitting in the chair by his bio-bed. He had a sharp face, pupilless orange eyes, and neat cropped grey hair. Though Chekov knew he had never seen the man, there was such an air of familiarity about him that the Russian could not ignore it. The alien gave a dazzling smile and stood up, the multicolored tunic he was wearing tumbling to end at his knees.

"I gotta say, kimvah, I didn't think ya would wake up before I got the chance to say goodbye." Chekov's eyes widened and he could not fight back the grin.

"Ko!" He chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I certainly ain't the ambassador of Orion, though that may not be a bad job, ya think?" Chekov laughed and shook his head. He could not believe he was finally seeing the man he had been talking to for a third of a year. "I thought it might be a tad improper to see ya ship go gallivanting off without seeing what ya looked like." He placed long hands on his hips and looked Chekov over.

"Where will you be going?" The Russian asked, curious as to where his friend would go after not thinking he would ever get the chance.

"Home, I suppose. Or Risa. Haven't really thought about it." He shrugged elegantly, grinning again. "Earth, to see if all Humans are as fool-hearty as ya and Sulu. Universe is a big place." Chekov nodded, understanding. A security officer stepped into Sickbay, clearing his throat. Ko looked over his shoulder, giving a slight scowl. "Oh alright, I am coming." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folder piece of paper. The tall alien leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on Chekov's forehead and dropped the paper into his lap. "Take care, kimvah. And take care of Sulu as well. Think he's had his fair share of protecting, yeah?"

Chekov nodded, not quite sure what to say. "Goodbye, Ko."

"This ain't goodbye, Pavel. It's more of a parting. I have the full intention of seeing you again." Ko turned and nearly glided from Sickbay, the security following him, glowering.

Chekov fingered the edge of the paper before unfolding it. One glance at it had him laughing harder than he had in what felt like forever.

Scribbled across the scrap was the solution to one of the equations he had been working on while imprisoned.

–

When the Enterprise left orbit, Chekov fought McCoy to be able to leave Sickbay. McCoy had finally caved when Sulu joined in, claiming that he would watch out for the younger.

No one had bothered the pair as they made their way towards their quarters, and Chekov suspected that was due to a ship wide 'leave them the fuck alone' Kirk had given, more elegantly of course.

His room was exactly as he had left it, which had not surprised him. It smelled the same and the blankets he had not bothered to properly put away were strewn along his bed. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him. He was home. This was the place he had dreamt about the first few nights; this room. Chekov suddenly felt very dirty.

–

Sulu's hand trailed along the mental that made up his desk, smiling. Some one, he had a small suspicion who, had come into his room and fed and watered the plants that lined his walls. She had probably broken all sorts of taboos doing so and Sulu would have to thank Uhura the next time he saw her. He lifted his head and glanced at the door leading into the bathroom that joined his and Chekov's room. The sonic shower had been turned on and Sulu almost groaned with longing. Though he had not slept the extra two days that Chekov had, he had yet to properly clean himself, splashing water onto his face instead.

Deciding that once Chekov was out he would go in, Sulu sat at his desk, looking around the room, not believing he was back; that it must be some sick dream.

–

Chekov pulled the over sized sweater over his head, breathing in the scent deeply. Nothing compared to the comfort and security that this silly thing brought him. He flapped his arms childishly, the sleeves flailing about. No matter what happened to him and no matter how old he got, Chekov was sure the act would never cease to amuse him.

As he tidied up his room, he heard Sulu enter the bathroom and shower himself. He grinned and shook his head, still slightly out of it. After everything was in its proper place, Chekov went back to his desk picking up the piece of paper Ko had given him. Digging through a drawer, he found what he was looking for and pinned the scrap to the wall by his door. He stepped away, nodding. Now he would see it every time he left his room.

There was a 'whoosh' behind him and he looked over his shoulder. Sulu stood in standard black pajamas, holding a pillow limply in one hand. Chekov understood immediately; they had gotten so used to sleeping together that it would be odd not to do it now. He nodded and made his way over to the bed, crawling in first and pressing himself to the wall. The bed was bigger than the cots in the prison, but not by much, and it was a snug fit.

"Lights, off." Sulu ordered, pulling the blankets around them. He placed one arm over Chekov's hip and the Russian squirmed closer, making it so there was practically no room between them. Sulu chuckled and Chekov tried to peer at him through the dark.

"What?"

"It's just funny..I actually missed saying that." Chekov frowned slightly.

"It is not funny. None of it is funny." Sulu sighed and pulled Chekov closer uselessly.

"No, I mean out of all the things to miss, it was ordering the lights off."

"Oh."

Chekov laid there, his eyes half closed. The absolute silence was off-putting. He did not feel all too tired and the lack of noise was not doing him favors.

"Hikaru..?" He whispered, hoping the other was not already asleep.

"Hurm?" No, Sulu did not sound tired either.

"I met Ko." He felt Sulu try to look down at him, but his forehead was pressed against the pilot's chest.

"Really? What was he like? Well, you know what I mean." Chekov hummed in acknowledgement.

"He was tall. Very tall and had black skin. Not the type of 'black' skin we think of, black like ink or space. He told me that I should be the one to take care of you now." Sulu began tracing his thumb along Chekov's hip bone, not saying anything. "Hikasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you angry that I told you that?" Sulu pulled back and moved his hand to tilt Chekov's head up so they were looking at each other.

"No, Pasha...I just don't think you should have to take care of me." Chekov shook his head awkwardly.

"Nyet, I want to. It would make me happy to keep you safe. It is your turn to be, what was it I said, the damsel." Sulu chuckled and shimmed down slightly so he could press their foreheads together.

"I think you would make a dashing prince." Chekov grinned. He felt Sulu's eyes traveling around his face. He looked up and blue-grey met chocolate brown. He felt something warm crawling through his body and shivered. With a small movement, Sulu pressed his lips to Chekov's.

Chekov's eyes fluttered close and he kissed back. It was slow, soft, and amazingly perfect. He pulled back when his lungs felt like they would explode and he opened his eyes to see Sulu breathing heavily through his nose.

They met again half way, a clash of teeth and tongue. It was a short battle of dominance, Sulu easily winning when he rolled them so he was on top of Chekov, mapping out the inside of the younger's mouth with his tongue. Chekov tugged at Sulu's neck, trying to bring him impossibly closer. The Russian whimpered when Sulu broke the kiss to nip his way along a pale neck. With a shove to the shoulders, Sulu was on his back with Chekov half leaning over him, attached at the mouth again. It morphed from possessive and hungry to passionate and slower. With one last suck of the lip, the pilot broke the kiss.

Sulu gently pulled Chekov to him and tucked the Russian's head under his chin with a content sigh and Chekov wrapped an arm around Sulu's waist.

"Goodnight, Hikaru.."

"Goodnight, Pasha."

And they fell asleep to the sound of the other's heartbeats and slow breaths, knowing that they could overcome what life would surely throw at them, as long as they had each other to protect


End file.
